Out of Time
by Abtronica
Summary: Summary: Peter and Y/n have been together since the events of Spiderman Home Coming. One day while on a field trip Y/n and Peter are called into action as strange aliens claiming the be the "Children of Thanos" begin invading New York. (Takes place during Infinity War, Thanos already has the mind stone) Warnings: Violence, swearing, some fluff if you squint, and ANGST.
1. Out Of Time

The morning had begun the same as usual that day. When you got up you had a good morning text waiting for you from Peter, little did you know that today was going to be way out of the ordinary.

You and Peter were sitting together on the bus during a school field trip when his spidey senses told him that something was very wrong. You both start frantically looking out the bus windows to find the source of the distress.

"Y/n," Peter tapped you to get your attention. "Over there," he says pointing at the giant ring-shaped ship floating above New York.

"Oh god," you reply. You turn to Ned and start tapping him to get his attention. "Ned, we need you to cause a distraction,"

"I'm on it," He replies. "We're all gonna die!" he shouts.

As everyone moves to the back of the bus to get a look at the space ship, Peter flings himself off the bus to put his suit on, while you jump out the bus window using the jet booster your father Tony put in your shoes to fly towards the city, while the watch your father also built you is reconstructing your iron suit onto you.

You and Peter both arrive downtown as your Dad and Bruce are trying to fight off this massive alien that looks like it came straight out of a sci-fi novel. The creature backhands your Dad into next week and before you can react, Peter is already there to block the next blow. Next thing you know, a flash of blue and red flies past you.

"Y/n!" your Dad calls to you. "That's the wizard, go save him!" he shouts.

"We're on it," you say as you and Peter race after him.

You catch up to the wizard and latch onto the metal bars that are tied around him, and use your jet boosters to keep him from being sucked into the space ships tractor beam. Peter uses his webs to latch in as well, but the beam was too strong and pulled both you and Peter towards the ship.

"Mr. Stark, we're being beamed up," Peter said through the intercom in his mask.

The tractor beam closed before you and Peter had the chance to enter.

"Let's find way in," you say.

"On it," Peter replies.

Using your suit you fly around the exterior of the ship, while Peter starts searching along the inside of the ring.

"Peter we're too high, you're running out of air!" you exclaim through your intercom. Flying back around towards him.

"We need to save the wizard," he replies sounding short of breath. You stop and anchor yourself to the ship.

"Pete, let go I'll catch you," your Dad says.

You watch as Peter slowly has no choice but to let go due to lack of oxygen, he falls, and a part of you wants to scream and fly to his rescue. As Peter is falling he is hit by something, you watch as something begins to coat his suit. It seems to be some sort of metal.

"It smells like a new car in here," he says excitedly.

"Alright great, F.R.I.D.A.Y. take them home," and just like that both you and Peter are swept away. But not before Peter had a chance to web him and yourself to the side of the ship.

"Let's find a way in," you say.

"What are you two doing here?" Tony asks in his angry Dad voice.

"We were just trying to he-"

"Nope. Your mother," Tony says pointing to you. "And your Aunt," He says pointing to Peter. "Are going to kill me if they knew you were in space," he says cutting of Peter in the process.

"This is too big of a fight for you two to be apart of, I don't know what I'd do with myself if one of you got hurt," he says concerned.

"How can we be friendly neighborhood heroes, if there's no neighborhood?" Peter asks.

You and your Dad both look at him weirdly.

"Ok that was bad, but you get what I mean," he said.

"Peter's right Dad," you say as your masks retracted from your face. You look straight into your Dad's eyes, and he can see that you are not gonna give in easily.

"Fine," he starts. Your dad motions to knight both you and Peter. "You're Avengers now,"

You and Peter both look at each other and smile. He wraps his arms around you and lifts you into the air, planting a kiss on your lips after setting you back down.

"Alright, keep all the lovey-dovey stuff at the door, we need a game plan," the Wizard said.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met, I'm Y/n, and this is Peter," you say extending your hand out to him.

"Dr. Strange," he says.

Peter leans over to whisper in your ear, "We're using our made-up names?" "I guess so," you say jokingly.

"I'm Spiderman," he says. You snort as you see the confused expression from Dr. Strange. Peter sees you laughing and shoves your shoulder.

You look over to see your Dad fidget with the control panel of the ship.

"We need to turn this ship around," DR. Strange said.

"Welp, it's on auto-pilot, so we are on our way right to Thanos," Tony says to Dr. Strange.

You and Peter tune out your dad and Dr. Strange as they fight. You pull Peter off to the side as the realization of what you're about to go through sets in. He could see the distressed look on your face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I've never seen my Dad so worried like this before," you say nervously. "I think we might be biting off more than we can chew," you say nervously.

"Hey hey hey hey hey, we're gonna be fine, when have we ever given up," he says holding you and stroking your hair.

"You're right," you say leaning into his touch. "You always know what to say,"

He gives you a forehead kiss and one last tight squeeze before you go back over to talk strategy.

You had crashed onto Titan after a "flawless" landing by Peter and your father. You are awaiting the arrival of Thanos when you had arrived on Titan, you had been ambushed by a group who you thought were with Thanos, it was only after bickering back and forth that you found out that we were all the same side here. Their names are StarLord, Drax, and Mantis. Your father gathered everyone together to try to work out a plan, to which newbies were skeptical. Once a plan was in place, everyone went to their places, ready to ambush him when he arrived.

That's when we heard it. The sound of heavy boots stomping onto the planet.

You look over and can see Peter, he locks eyes with you.

"I love you," you mouth to him.

"I love you too," he mouths back.

You are waiting for your cue from Dr. Strange who has been talking to Thanos to distract him.

"I'm sure you will find our will much stronger," and with that you attack.

Your father came rushing in, crashing a building down on top of him. We stood around thinking that he was dead, little did you know, it only made him angrier. He burst out from under the rubble and Peter tries to use his webs to hold him down, but he only used it against him. He pulled Peter towards him and caught him by the throat. Only to them slam him into the ground.

"Tiny insect," you could he Peter struggling under the weight of Thanos.

"Let him go!' you shout as you rush toward him with your iron hammer fist ready to punch him.

You go in one punch, but not before he let Peter go, and grabbed your arm instead. Hurdling you across the battlefield. You hit a pile of rubble and struggled to catch your breath and regain your balance. Your vision had gone foggy, but you could see your father in all his rage, fighting Thanos. You got up and could see that they had Thanos is a trance.

"Y/n!" your Dad called. "We almost got it off, come help."

In an instant, you were right by Peter trying your hardest to pull it off.

That's when he woke up, threw everyone off of him, and grabbed you.

"No!" you could hear Peter shouting as he took you by the throat.

"So small," he said. "Barely lived a life, and yet so ready to give everything up to save everyone," you spit in his face.

"I'd rather die fighting you than sit home doing nothing," you spat.

"Your wish is my command," and he squeezed harder. The corners for your vision started to become blurry, and your lungs begin to burn.

"Stop!" you hear Dr. Strange. "I will give you the time stone if you let the girl go,"

"No, don't" you struggle. "Don't do it,"

He took a minute to contemplate. "Fine," he said, throwing you at work father's feet. Peter comes running over.

"Y/n, baby, your gonna be fine," he says as he holds you.

You open your eyes and can see just as Dr. Strange is giving the stone to Thanos.

"No," you sigh.

Just then a wave of power shook the ground, and you saw it. The sheer power that the gauntlet holds. And before any of you could do anything, he snapped.

The world shook. He was gone. And you had a sick feeling in your stomach.

"He's gone," your father said quietly.

"It's my fault," you said, moving into an upright position. "I should have done more," you sigh.

"You did enou-" as your father was talking he looks over and Drax, Starlord, and Mantis have turned to dust. This prompted you and Peter to both look over, just in time to see Dr. Strange turn to dust.

"Dad?" you ask panicked.

"You're going to be fine-," you Dad started to say. "Peter?" \

"I-I-I don't feel so good," Peter said. "Y/n, I-I-," he stumbled into you. You held him tight, you can feel something in the pit of your stomach.

"I love you," is the last thing you hear from him before he turns into dust.

"Dad! He's g-g-gone," you tried to hold back a sob.

That's when you felt. It started in your hands. You looked down with tears in your eyes as you see your hand start to crumble. You look back to your dad.

"Daddy," you whimper.

And the last thing you saw was the look on your father's face as his heart broke, and your vision went black.


	2. I Just Got You Back

You had been stuck in an endless void of darkness when you had been pulled back into consciousness by Dr. Strange. He had given you the whole run down, you had been gone for five years, and the world was basically ending all over again. It seemed all too familiar. It had happened so fast, Dr. Strange had opened a portal that leads out onto the battlefield, you look around trying to find your Dad, or Pepper, or Peter. The thought of seeing Peter again made your heart swell. You loved him with all your heart and seeing him die that day killed you. You feel a comforting hand on your shoulder, you turn to see Wanda.

"There's no time. I know you're looking for them, but we have more to worry about right now," she says.

"You're right," you say stepping out through the portal.

You can see the hundreds of hero's stepping through the portals, everyone and anyone you could think of was there. But there was still no sign of Peter.

"Avengers!" you pull your attention back to the battle at hand, Steve is standing front and center.

"Assemble!" As his battle cry rang out, you charged. Using your anger and sadness as fuel for your fire, you sprint. Running as hard and fast as you can. You use your advanced laser system to shoots the on-coming enemies. One takes you by surprise and knocks you into the rubble. You can another large chunk of rock hurtling towards to and prepare for the blow, but it never comes. You look up to see Peter, who knocked it out of your way.

"Peter!" you dislodge yourself from the rubble and run after him.

"Y/n!" he shouts back, you run at him and hug him tightly.

"I thought I lost you forever," he says. "I thought I lost you too," you reply. You retract your helmet and he gives you a gentle kiss on the lips, before reluctantly heading back into battle together.

As you're fighting, you see a group of Outriders ganging up on your dad.

"Dad watch out!" you shout as you land beside him and start to take them out, one by one.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," your dad shouts over the sound of the creatures crying out.

"No Problem, you shout back while continuing to shoot the creatures. Once the creatures are lying lifeless in front of you and your father, you both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Long time no see Dad," you joke, you go in for a hug and he holds you tightly.

"I've missed you so much, I love you," he mumbles into your hair.

"I love you too Dad," you say back. He reluctantly lets you go.

"We should probably get back," your Dad says.

"Ya, your probably right," you respond as you blast a piece of rubble before it hits your father.

"Woah!" you hear Peter as he flies by you, attached to Thor's hammer.

"I got ya Pete," you shout as you fly up behind him trying to catch up. He lands onto the ground, and your right there to pick him back up again.

"I don't know how we're gonna get the gauntlet over there," he says to you.

"That's ok," Wanda says as she emerges from over the rubble, and Carol Danvers lands down beside Peter. Mantis, Pepper, Valkyrie, and Shuri all step out as well.

"You've got help," Okoye finishes. Carol extends her hand out to Peter and he hands her the gauntlet. You all run towards Thanos' army, which had surrounded the van which held the quantum tunnel. You could see creatures coming to attack from the sides.

"I got 'em!" you say as you plant yourself on the ground. "Thor! Give me a boost!" you shout to the god.

"Got you Tiny Stark!" he shouts as you're blasted with his lightning strike. You channel that power and blast it back at the creatures. Killing them in one blast. You fly up, trying to get back to the others to help them when a shock wave knocks you back down to the ground.

"Ugh," you retract your helmet, you can feel the trail of blood as it runs down your forehead.

"Shit," you mumble.

From what you can tell from your position on the ground, the fighting as stopped, or at least slowed down.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., run diagnostic," you say.

"Scanning," you take this time to catch your breath and rest.

"You have a mild concussion, some bleeding, nothing too serious," F.R.I.D.A.Y. says to you.

You breathe and sigh of relief and mentally thank your dad for the well-made suit.

"Y/n?" you hear Peter ask. "Y/n?" you move into an upright position as Peter comes over to you.

"Did we win?" you groan as the ache in your muscles starts to set in.

"They need help, they got Thanos on the ropes," he says as he helps you stand. You nod at him as you both run through the rubble until Your Father and Thanos become visible.

"Dad?" you ask, as you see your father sitting on his knees. He flips his hands around so you get a full view of the infinity stones connected to the glove of his suit.

"I…. Am… Ironman," and with that, he snapped.

"Dad!" you barely had time to shout it out as the shock wave hit both you and Peter. The shock had knocked you onto your back.

You look up to see Thanos and his army turning to dust. You cover your eyes, trying to avoid getting any of the dust in your eye, you look around frantically for your Dad. When you do finally find him, you run over to him.

"Dad?" you fall to your knees in front of him. He looks awful. "Dad, we did it, you did it," you tell him. You can see the light slowly start to leave his eyes.

"Please don't go, I just got you back Daddy," your trying not to cry, but the pain your feeling right now is almost too much to bear. You take his hand in yours, and you press a loving kiss to his hand.

"I love you so much," you whisper. You rest your head against his shoulder, and you feel a loving hand on yours.

"Y/n?" Peter pulls you away from your dad, and you hide your face in Peter's chest. A sob shakes through your whole body as you hear Pepper behind you saying her goodbyes to Tony.

You can hear Peter quietly crying above you.

"I've got her, I've got her Mr. Stark," he whispered. "I've got you," he says.


	3. Whatever You Need, I'm There

You run off of your father's jet as soon as it lands among the field of flowers, leaving Happy behind you in your dust.

"Peter!" you shout at him as he limps his way towards you. You can see he's shaken up.

"Y/n? Is that you?" he asks nervously.

"Yes, Yes of course," you respond.

"Tell me something only you would know," he shouts at you. You're taken aback by his request but oblige, thinking for a moment before speaking.

"Do you remember, when you came on our family vacation, and Dad caught us in the hot tub-"

"Ok! Ok it's you," he cuts you off. He limps quickly over to you and falls into you.

"Pete honey, what happened?" you ask as you cradle the back of his head against you.

"I messed up, I messed up so bad," his voice is muffled by your shoulder.

"Let's get on the jet, I'm sure we can figure this out," you say as you usher him towards the jet.

"_Are you sure you'll be fine without me? I can always stay back," Peter asks you at the airport. _

"_I'll be fine, this trip will be good for you, no Spiderman duties. You deserve some time off," you reach up to wrap your arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He picks you up by the waist and holds you close to him._

You remember when Peter told you that Mr. Harrington and the faculty at Midtown Tech were planning a trip for the kids that were killed in the blip. You thought you wouldn't be able to go that long without Peter, he had been by your side ever since the death of your father. He was your rock, but you knew that you were his rock too. Peter was never one to share his emotions with anyone very easily, but you could tell that he was hurting. You knew he'd tell you when he was ready, so you didn't want to push it too much. You knew he needed this trip to relax, and you were going to be strong for him.

_Peter sets you back down with a kiss, leaning his forehead against yours. _

"_I love you," he whispers. _

"_I love you too, " you whisper back. "Now go on, before you miss your flight," you say as you let him go. _

"_Goodbye," he says as he reluctantly lets go of you. _

"_Bye Aunt May," he says as he kisses her cheek. _

"_Behave," she says as she squeezes him tightly. "I will," he chuckles in response. _

_Once she lets go of him he walks back towards his classmates, while you and May head towards her car. _

_Once you reach her car, you climb in the passenger seat. When you've settled down you reach into your backpack, and pull out some of Peter's sweaters, throwing it on over top of your t-shirt. _

_May smiles at you. "You really love him don't you," she asks. _

"_I really do, I'm gonna miss him so much, but I know he needs this," you say. _

"_He's lucky to have you," she says while turning the car on. _

"_I'm lucky to have him too," you say quietly as she drives off. _

You get back on the jet and set Peter down on the seat.

"Let me find the first aid kit," you say before leaving the main cabin. While you're rummaging around for the first aid kit, you can hear Peter crying. Before you head back out to the main cabin, you listen to words flowing out of Peter's mouth.

"Don't tell me to relax Happy, how can I relax after I messed up this bad!" Peter shouts.

"I trusted Beck, and I gave him the only thing Mr. Stark left behind for me, and now he's gonna kill my friends, and half of Europe. So do not tell me to relax," he says bitterly. You can hear him flop back down the chair, and you take that as your queue to re-enter the main cabin.

You walk in to find Peter with his head in his hands. You walk over to him and place a loving hand on his not injured shoulder.

"Let's patch you up," you say softly. He nods his head lightly in response.

"Turn a little for me hon," you say tenderly, Peter turns so his back is facing you. "Thank you."

You gingerly lift up the back of his shirt to examine his gash. You grab dab the cleansing towelette on his wound, and he winces. Once the wound is clean, you prepare the needle and thread for his stitches.

"Last one," you say as you finish off the stitches.

"Gah," Peter pounds his fist on the table as you tug the last stitch closed. You set the items back in the kit, and close it up.

"So," you start. "How do we stop this guy," Peter had been filling you and Happy in on everything that had happened since he met Beck in Italy.

"Happy give me your phone," Peter asks, holding his hands out as Happy tosses him his phone.

"I need to figure out where they are," he scrolls through Happy's phone until he finds what he's looking for.

"London," he said, turning the phone towards you, showing Flash's live stream from the London airport.

"Alright, let get going then," Happy says as he walks towards the cockpit

"I'll need a new suit," Peter says, looking to you for guidance.

" I've got you covered babe," you say as you stride over to the control panel towards the back of the plane. With the press of a button, the back compartment of the plane turns into a mobile work station.

"My dad had it installed so he could modify suits on the go," you tell Peter.

"Holy shit," You watch Peter walk through it, examining everything.

You watch as he is drawn over to the workbench, he begins looking through all of the functions he could design his new suit to have. 'He looks like a kid in a candy store' you thought. You watch as Peter continues to work with the technology around him, smiling at him as he continues to design his new web-shooters. He looks up and his eyes catch yours.

"What?" he asks playfully.

"Nothing, you…" you take a second to admire Peter. "You look just like Dad," you say.

Peter stops what he's doing, looking down at his feet. The expression on his face distorts.

"I miss him," Peter says.

"I do too, but we'll get through this, together." you walk over to Peter and stand beside him, giving him a quick side hug.

"Oh, that reminds me," you say as you run past him and towards a storage compartment.

"I've got my suit too," you say giddily while displaying the case which held your suit.

"I've always got your back, Pete."

"That's why I love you," he says lovingly before he goes back to working on his web-shooters.

Once Peter has finally finished his suit, you both get suit up and get ready to drop down into London. Peter climbs onto the outside of the jet, while you use the boosters in your boots to fly alongside him.

"Hop on!" you shout through your intercom at Peter. In one swift motion he flings himself over onto your back.

"Be safe out there," Happy says before turning the jet in the direction of Peter's friends.

"You ready baby?" Peter says in the intercom.

"Ready as I'll ever be Pete," you reply as you both look ahead at the chaos ensuing.


End file.
